thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stop Touching Yourself
Ro Ro catches Chica touching herself. Plot It's 5:48 AM, and Ro Ro is floating through the halls of Kahn Palace with a cup of coffee and passes by Chica's room and finds it awfully quiet. He uses his thermal vision and sees that her body temperature is extremely high and decides to peek in. Talking about an honest mistake, Ro Ro catches Chica fingering herself and the both of them scream. Ro Ro's screaming wakes up everyone in the palace. Sindel and Shao Kahn rush to the scene. Ro Ro is in a completely paralyzed phase and can't recover. Sindel analyzes the situation and sees dimmed lights, scented candles, and a man holding pleasuring tools. With that, Sindel says, "Well she's on the fourth date for single people!" Shao Kahn scolds Chica about doing, whatever the hell she was doing in private. The B. Brothers wake up and try to snap Ro Ro out of his trance. Jake suggests therapy but Bitch Puddin' quickly deploys Jake's suggestion. Ace suggests they acquire Jaylin's help but Mace says he's not going back to L.A. after what happened the last time. Sindel says without Jaylin, they'll have to try to recover Ro Ro by themselves using helpful memories to forget what he's been traumatized by. First up--the mall! Jabari and Ice take Ro Ro to the Cloud City mall, suggested by Bitch Puddin', and get lost in directions as they don't know the complete map of Cloud City. Ice suggest they go different ways and whoever gets to the mall first will call the other and guide them, a stupid suggestion. Ice takes Ro Ro on the East side of Cloud City while Jabari travels the West side. Ro Ro and Ice get trapped in a bad neighborhood. While there, conflict starts between Ferra, a 10-year old girl and Torr - an Outworld symbiote. Ice freezes Torr but it doesn't last long. Ferra cuts Ice and half of Ro Ro's ponytail with her claws. Ice realizes that part of Ro Ro's hair has fallen off, which is an advantage. Ice falsely surrenders and gives Ro Ro's cut hair as a token of surrender. Ferra investigates the hair but is soon set on fire along with Torr. Ice and Ro Ro head towards the Northern parts of Cloud City and find a cheap, crappy Outlet mall. Ice figures, "What the hell" and takes Ro Ro shopping. Ice tries to reconnect Ro Ro back to reality but, the outlet mall is far under Ro Ro's standards. Jabari calls Ice and tells him he's found the mall and starts to direct Ice to it. Back at the palace, Shao Kahn is teaching Chica how to enjoy herself in private without ever getting caught. Chica asks how he knows this information and he tells her that he's been doing this kind of stuff time from time, especially the years Sindel was gone. He also explains that he only almost got caught by Ro Ro once when he was 8 and needed help with his hair because Kitana was at a party. He teaches her excuses such as, "I'm doing my hair and I need pure peace, quiet and concentration". He teaches her to never, never, never moan, as it can give you away quickly. And, he teaches her to use things that are easy to put away such as those beads that are strictly for women. Chica takes down her notes and is about to start agin but Jake stops her and suggests making a song to stop people from imitating her. Back in Cloud City, Jabari and Ice buy everything Ro Ro likes but it doesn't phase him. They decide to go home, and when they get there, Sindel tells them to go to the studio to hear Jake and Chica's new song. During the song, Ro Ro starts to make grunting noises. During the second verse everyone finds out that the noises were Ro Ro saying "Ugh" in a manner of disgust. After the whole song is over, Ro Ro is back to normal and curses Chica out for fingering herself, and making a completely dirty song. He also tells her that he's not putting it on OutTube. After the song's release, because of Ro Ro not putting it on OutTube, the song became #2 on the Hot 100 chart, right under Pretty Kahns. Chica asks Ro Ro if he's proud of her and with a completely straight face, Ro Ro says, "It's not because your father's gone, but I couldn't be more disappointed in you in my eternal life."